


Argument

by fox_tails



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_tails/pseuds/fox_tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets mad and admits something he didn't quite mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

Sam threw his beer bottle down, and it shattered noisily on the hard floor of the hotel room. "God _dammit_ , Gabriel, I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself!"

Gabriel angled his head down, glaring up at Sam but otherwise keeping his cool. The look displayed a kind of predatory power that reminded Sam just who Gabriel was, but the hunter didn't dare let his own hard expression waver. "You could have died," the archangel insisted, sounding calm despite the fear and anger roiling in his stomach.

"You could have brought me back." Sam sounded softer, just slightly, because now he realized Gabriel was only worried.

"I'm cut off from the healing mojo since the _last_ time I brought you back. Apparently heaven is sick of me saving the Winchesters' asses." 

Sam was still standing with his hands balled into fists, he had yet to actually calm down. "I can still take care of myself-"

"No you _can't_ , Sam!" Gabriel snapped, suddenly angrier. "You're reckless! I'm not even sure if you care about living anymore! I have to _protect_ you, Sam, you and Cas are all I have left and you're just ready to throw in the towel and leave me here! I can't go back to heaven, not yet anyway, and dammit if I'm going to let you go without me!"

"Gab-" Sam started, looking shocked, but the trickster cut him off.

"Shut up, I'm not _done_! Look I don't know what you really think of me because I stay out of your noggin like you asked me to but it would be a _hell_ of a lot easier if you just _talked_ to me! I do everything I can for you and you go off and almost willingly knock on Death's door! Dammit, _te amo Sam! Nolo tibi malum_ " Gabriel stopped short and covered his mouth, eyes wide. He’d let slip something he had never even admitted to himself. 

Sam shared a similar expression, his jaw dropped in disbelief. "Did you just tell me you love me?" he asked, only picking out the one word spoken in a dead language, forgetting the rest of the rant momentarily.

"No. 'Course not," Gabriel insisted stubbornly, finally averting his eyes and crossing his arms defensively, feeling embarrassed. 

Sam took a step closer and cocked his head, his features softening. "Yes you did, you liar. What was that last part?" he asked curiously.

"Just, I don't want you to get hurt. That's all." 

Sam smiled at him, his frustration with the angel gone. All the tension seemed to disappear from both of them. “I’ll be more careful then. Okay?”

Gabriel grinned back, happy to have gotten his way. “You better, Winchester, or I’ll tear you a new one.”

Sam laughed and went over to the broken shards of his beer bottle that were laying on the ground and began to pick them up. He would wipe up the beer when he was done. “Oh, and, hey Gabriel?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Love you, too.”


End file.
